Later Years
by GuardianWolfman
Summary: AU where none of the pack died except Peter. Twenty years have passed and the pack couples all have their own families and dramas. Mainly Sterek but also contains Scira, Allisaac, Berica, Dethan, Aydia and my own original Coram. Magical Stiles! and many OC. Why not give it a try?


**A/N: Okay so this is my new story which will focus on a whole load of relationships and OCs, mostly Sterek though. Twenty years later and the pack all have their own families. What is life like for them all? Read to find out.  
><strong>

**Wanted to give a shout out to some of my fans. I love that you enjoy my work and I hope I can always continue to delight and impress you. These people are:**

_**Carameldip18, JFresh21, en vacker flicka, HALE PACK, Glowoftheteehee and PaleAngel90. **_

**Thanks to all my other reviews as well. Every review makes me smile and inspires me to write more. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I sighed in exhaustion as I arrived home after a long drive back from visiting a pack over in Miami, Florida. It was nice to be finally home again to rest and relax, to see my pups and to see my gorgeous husband. I couldn't help but remember how blessed I was after all the strife and pain I suffered at a young age. Things got better the moment I returned to Beacon Hills twenty one years ago back in two thousand and eleven. That was the moment I meet all my closet friends now. It was also the first time I laid eyes on my mate.

When we first met he was some scrawny, hyperactive freckly kid but I knew instantly that he was my mate. I knew it but I didn't accept it. Looking back I wish I could have accepted it quicker because I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I wanted to spend as much time with him as I could and while we had been together twenty years I still felt the lust and arousal I had when we first met. If I wasn't so tired I am sure I would be able to coerce him into some bedroom action. Looking at the clock I saw it was already gone noon and I definitely needed a couple of hours sleep before the kids got home. Heading down to the basement I found Stiles seated at his workbench working on something magical.

"Hey Der", he called out turning round so he could give me a long awaited for kiss. "How was the trip?" I was too tired to explain at the moment so I grunted and added, "Going to sleep for a few hours." I crushed him to my chest and inhaled deeply before I let him go. I had so missed his scent. These long trips were becoming a nuisance and no longer worthwhile. I let him get back to his work and shuffled my feet up the flights of stair moving to the bedroom. Pushing open the door I moved forward and sank on to the bed. Pushing my nose into the pillow where Stiles' scent clung I closed my eyes and drifted off immediately.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Stiles' POV<strong>

I heard the car pull up and knew it had to be Derek. He was home at last and that made me smile. I missed my husband. I might be thirty seven but he still made me feel like I was just a hormonal sex obsessed teenager. He'd been gone over a week and I would readily admit to anyone that I missed having sex with him. One week with no sex with the muscled Adonis I could call my mate had me needing a release. I sighed though when I turned to greet the lovable grumpy alpha. I had heard him sigh and I could see he was bone tired, he was beyond exhausted so he needed to rest. I guess I could hold off another ten or so hours but there was no way we wouldn't be getting down with it tonight after the pups went to bed.

"Hey Der", I greeted him. "How was the trip?" He gave me a grunt and mumbled something about sleep. I nodded in understanding and returned to my work as he lumbered up the stairs to the bedroom. Whispering the words of a well remembered sleep spell I helped him slip into the land of nod the moment I heard him settle on the bed. I returned my attention to the charm I had been working on for a fellow mage in Kansas. It wasn't really in my area of expertise but we had become friendly many years ago and he claimed my charms worked a damn sight better than his own. I didn't doubt that because as I discovered all those years ago when we defeated the alpha pack, I was a very powerful mage. With no training I had managed to somehow ignite my dormant spark and in the process save my dear sister in-law Cora from the poisonous mistletoe death Julia Baccari had planned for her. Jennifer Blake/ Julia Baccari it didn't matter which name I used she was dead now.

After igniting my spark and saving Cora, Deaton had taken me under his wing and started training me. He'd been the first to recognise how powerful I was and decided to elevate my training drastically. It had been tough but also very satisfying, especially when the pack began to see I could take care of myself. A few within the pack had even feared me for a small amount of time when they realised I could take a werewolf out just as easily, if not easier than some of the pack. Anyways so I knew I was powerful and I was a nice guy so I was creating the charm for the mage out in Kansas. I had actually turned my magic into a flourishing business at his rather ridiculous suggestion. Ridiculous at the time but not for long after it didn't seem so funny when I had mages from across the states requesting my help for hefty sums of money.

I made enough that Derek never had to get an actual job like he had once feared. He had been living off his family's money since they died in the fire. Of course he was reasonably business competent and managed to make enough money to survive. When all us younger pack members graduated high school we wanted to help but he wouldn't hear of it. He spouted some bullshit about how the alpha provides for their pack which caused a lot of us to crack up laughing; at least until he flashed his red eyes and growled. That shut up everyone bar me. No I continued laughing at him until I found myself pushed up against his loft door while he fisted my t-shirt and pressed his body into mine. Stupidly I had taken that chance to get my first kiss with Beacon Hills hot and sexy Alpha.

As I finished the runes on the charm I held it up to look at my handiwork. I was trying something new and I hoped it worked as well as I envisioned. I supplied these once a month to the mage over in Kansas and though it wasn't my area of expertise I am nothing if not a perfectionist. With Derek away for over a week I had used the week to catch up on some work but also used the alone time in the bedroom to study some of the books I had bought to expand my knowledge on magic. Derek had thrown a fit when he saw how many books I had bought and that was before he even saw the bill. Money might be no object for us but he still had a tendency to fly off the handle when I spent obscene amounts in the name of expanding my knowledge. Once the charm finished drying I whispered the words to finish the enchantment and saw it glow with a satisfying golden yellow aura. I put it in the packaging I had labelled earlier and sealed it up. Tomorrow I would drop it off for delivery after I added the note I had composed sitting in front of the television with the pups last night. I wrote it to explain my theory to my fellow mage while also asking him to provide feedback on its effectiveness. As a trial run there would be no charge and should it fail to achieve at least equivalent results I would send a regular one express delivery also for free.

I looked around my workspace in the new Hale house. Derek had torn it down and rebuilt it with the packs help. It had been for the past seventeen years the place I called home. It was a nice big family home nestled in the woods, away from prying eyes. It was a good thing the house had been expanded when Derek rebuilt it because the pack size had swollen over the coming years and both Derek and I considered every pack member family. That meant there was a whole load of family. The Hale family had five members as did the McCall family, the Mahealani family and the Boyd family each had four, the Lahey family and the Martins family had three members each and then there was the Dunbar family of two currently. Add to that my parents and Chris Argent and the pack totalled at twenty nine members. Even the Hale house struggled to house all the members during the three days of the full moon. Every member stayed the night before, the night of and the night after the full moon. Sleeping arrangements were never the same but during those three nights is was common for both the alphas and me to spend all night awake watching over the betas.

Though it wasn't strictly necessary for the humans, Melissa, John, Chris or Danny to be at the Hale house it became tradition. The entire pack spent those nights in celebration of the good lives we now lead. I smiled to myself as I thought about all the people I could now call family. It was very different from how I had felt before I met Derek. Before the pack I only had my dad, my blood brother Scott and Melissa McCall who I saw as a motherly figure. Not that she would ever replace my own mom, Claudia Stilinski. It had been a pleasant surprise sixteen years ago when Melissa and my father had tied the knot meaning Scott was officially my step brother as well. I pushed the door open and climbed on to the bed to lie down beside my husband. Looking at the clock I saw I had three maybe four hours before the pups would be home, thanks to my other sister in-law Kira offering to have them over at the McCall house after school. Snuggling up and placing my cheek on Derek's chest I drifted off to sleep warm and content.

* * *

><p>I woke up after a couple of hours to find Derek still asleep. He had however managed to wrap his strong arms around me. I was blissful enough to lay there quietly in his arms. Once upon a time it would have been impossible for me to just lay there quietly but now I viewed it as a rare luxury. I lay there listening to his even breathing and his heart beat tracing patterns into his chest with one of my forefingers lazily. "Umm, Gen", Derek whispered when he woke up to find me in his arms. Yeah he knew my given name was Genim and he had taken to calling me 'Gen' as a nickname. I allowed it because it was him. No one but him was allowed to call me it though and only my dad ever used the name Genim. It was only fair really considering I had my own pet names for the usually brooding alpha, 'Der' and 'Sourwolf'. I used his nickname of Sourwolf less now than I used to because the broody alpha had become less broody over the years.<p>

"Hey Der", I murmured as I reached up to capture his lips. Once breathing became necessary I bared my neck so I could let him lovingly mark me with soft kisses. I never would have guessed Derek had such a soft side before we started dating all those years ago but I'd soon discovered that he enjoyed showering me with kisses on the neck anytime he had his arms around me. "The pups won't be home for another hour. Kira offered to have them over after school so they could spend time with their cousins", I whispered into the quiet.

Derek gave a grunt of acknowledgement as he continued to attack my neck. "Come on Derek, let me up. I need to have a shower and go start the dinner", I moaned as he slipped his hands under my shirt to run his hands over my abs. Yes I know had the muscular stunning physique as well. "There will always be time for that tonight", I breathe seductively in his ear before he leans back away from my neck. I hear him growl in anticipation before he adds in his own seductive tone, "Fine I'll wait but I'm joining you for that shower."

"If you ask me really nicely maybe I'll give you a little treat", I smirk at him while my eyes smoulder. His forest green eyes twinkle and he leaps of the bed de-clothing his self with inhuman speed. "Well come on Gen", he barks excitedly as he pulls me off the bed and proceeds to rid me of my clothes just as quickly before he pulls a naked me into the bathroom attached to the Hale house master bedroom.

* * *

><p>It's only an hour later when the pups arrive home with Scott. "Is he back?" Oscar asks the moment I open the door.<p>

"Of course he is", Oliver says before I can answer. "Where is he?" I try to answer again but before I can answer little Claudia squeals in delight and runs past me to hug Derek who has followed me to the kitchen doorway. The boys move to hug their father as well.

"Hey guys", Derek embraces them tightly. "Did you have a nice week while I was gone?"

"It was horrible, daddy Stiles forced us to do homework and then we spent time watching television instead of doing our training", Claudia cries. Derek meets my eye with an amused smile playing around his lips.

"Is that right?" He questions our youngest. "Did daddy Stiles also force you to eat popcorn and ice cream instead of your vegetables? Maybe he let you stay up late as well", Derek smirked at his youngest.

"He sure did!" she giggles racing over to give me a hug.

"Looks like daddy Stiles and daddy Derek need to have a talk about how things run when daddy Derek is away then", Derek sighs sarcastically.

"What can I say?" I sigh in defence. "Umm, Claudie how could you rat out your favourite daddy?" I ask in mock horror while she runs off laughing. "We'll have words later young lady", I call after her.

"So do you boys have anything to add?" Derek asks looking down slightly at our sons who are still hugging him. I see them both look towards me before they exchange a glance with each other. Our boys are sort of funny that way. They seem to share this special connection just like they share everything else and amazingly they don't quarrel, ever.

"No we have nothing to add", they say in unison. "Thanks boys" I whisper knowing everyone can hear.

"Well Gen I guess we will have to discuss your punishment later", Derek mutters. "Boys, dinner is almost ready go wash up and get your sister back down here so we can eat", he says to Oliver and Oscar before he turns back to me. "You know Gen I'm thinking maybe I need to tie you up like last time as part of your punishment."

I raise my eyebrows because really neither of us has changed that much even if we are now parents we are talk very casually about our sex life. "As long as you aren't going to keep at it so long this time", I respond thinking back to the last time when Derek had me begging for release for far too long. Of course I had returned the favour the first chance I got.

"Dads please children in the house", Oscar yells from the hallway.

"Yeah come on guys no children want to hear their parents talk about sex", Scott defends the children. "I'm sure they are used to you two being so candid but you know what Stiles? Your brother doesn't need to hear about your sex life either."

"Is that right Scott? Maybe we should take a leaf out of your book? You do remember two years ago when Claudia was asked to go wake aunt and uncle McCall, right? I don't think I need to remind you she screamed and came running to our bedroom asking us to explain what she saw, do I?", I scoff at my brother.

Scott shifts uncomfortably as he begins to blush. "Okay well I'll be off. The children are home and I'll see you at the weekend", he adds before he leaves rather quickly. I look over at my husband and can't help but laugh. We used to do it when we first got together just to disgust Scott and Isaac but over time it became a norm and we never really kicked the habit. As soon as Scott made his retreat I went over to pull the food from the oven. "Look Der, can we have a nice family dinner and talk about parenting techniques later?" I asked.

"Sure", Derek answered with a smile as he places the food on the table and turns for the plates and cutlery. "We'll _**talk **_about it tonight in bed", he tells me while putting too much emphasis on the word talk to make me comfortable. I blush knowing that we will actually talk about it but also I know there will be some hot and sweaty bed action either before or after. Derek is a stricter parent than I was with the pups. Where I let them have the freedom to be themselves he helps them develop discipline. I am by no means a push over parent but I also don't like to rob my children of their childhood. That is something we both agree on. We both want our children to have a better childhood, a happier childhood than we had.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was my first chapter?**


End file.
